In the past year, we have completed several studies related to cardiovascular biomarkers and have published the findings (see below). We have focused on the use of the NMR device in DLM for performing a detailed assessment of lipoprotein particle number and size, which has led to several publications on cardiovascular risk markers mostly in collaboration with NIH intramural investigators. In terms of work in progress, we are currently working under a CRADA with the NMR manufacturer for improving the algorithm for measuring lipoproteins. We have recently modified the algorithm to detect an abnormal lipoprotein particle called LpX, which accumulates in patients with liver disease and genetic disorders of HDL metabolism. We plan to prepare publication on new method for LpX determination in coming year.